


I'm Hungry... For You

by Hail2daKINGbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Celebrity Crush, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Hormones, Leviathans, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail2daKINGbaby/pseuds/Hail2daKINGbaby
Summary: You work for Dick Roman and have had a crush on him for years. What you don't know is that the Dick Roman you fell for is literally not the one you know now.
Relationships: Dick Roman (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 1





	I'm Hungry... For You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dick Roman tries to eat you.

Dick Roman, your boss, calls you to his office. A chill crawls up your spine. You gulp as you reach for the cool door handle and turn the nob. Dick sits at his desk, cheerfully. You relax slightly, the nabbing fear of being fired still stretches at your throat.  
"Come in! Have a seat!" You follow his orders, sitting in front of him.  
"You wanted to see me?" you ask, nervously.  
"Yes, matter of fact, I did. I mean your talents are amazing but they aren't enough to keep this company afloat." Dick approaches you. "I am this company."  
"Sir, whatever it is you need, I'll do it, I swear!"  
"That's what I like about you. You show good promise. Tell me, can I trust you?"  
"Of course. Why?" He inches closer to you.  
"I am not who you think I am." Dick shows his Leviathan face and attempts to eat you but something is holding him back. He looks you over, his heart pounding. "What is this?! What am I feeling?! What have you done to me, witch?!" Dick backs away from you. Having had a crush on your boss a while now, it's your turn to approach him. "What are you doing?! Stay away from me!" Dick backs into the wall, feeling hopeless and afraid for the first time ever. You place a finger to trembling lips. Liking the attention, Dick relaxes.  
"I'm not a witch. You're in love..." You blush, thoroughly. "With me."  
"I am a Leviathan." Dick protests. "I don't feel the weak emotions of humans. I eat you."  
"Your boner is telling me something else." You bend down, pulling down his pants. You take the dick that pops out at you into your mouth. Dick groans the second he feels your lips on his skin. You lick the underneath then deep throat his tip. He groans louder.  
"What are you doing?" You ignore him, content to suck his dick better than anyone else could and you don't stop until you're tasting his cum.  
"See? That wasn't so bad." you say, wanting nothing more than his dick inside you. Restored of his male confidence and controlled by his hormones screaming at him, Dick slams you on the floor. "If you wanted to be on top of me, all you had to do was ask."  
"What do I do, now?" Dick Roman asks, wanting to feel his flesh against yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're turned on. Hell, I don't even like him like that and I'm turned on.


End file.
